At present exist different types of anti-reflection glass, but none of these has the characteristics of the anti-reflection glass by one or both faces, in partial or total form, produced by the process of patent MX 758792.
For the anti-reflection glass production by the traditional method it is done by placing the piece of glass on a special table that leaves in the open only the upper face of the glass being this the atmospheric face and putting in periphery a wax edge, placing on it paste or acid solution to obtain the anti-reflection finished; it is left that acids act during a certain time and later retire them giving a final washing to the glass piece to eliminate the rest of acids, treating only one piece at time and of small dimensions, the resulting finished is not uniform in the treated face.
Through this procedure it is not possible to treat the tinning face of the glass sheet, because the tin residues adhered to this face do not allow the uniform attack of the used solutions.
The documents CN 1357781 (SUMMARY), US2002139474, U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,314, US2003127189, U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,211, KR20040087386 (SUMMARY), KR20030073230 (SUMMARY), DE29917354U, ES2021250, U.S. Pat. No. 1,529,239, GB190628679, WO0190015, GB1276550, U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,074 and JP1102401, shows processes, compositions and glasses, but all of these are different from the process and anti-reflection glass of the present invention.
The anti-reflection glasses of the present invention have surprising properties that have not been found in other glasses. Such properties include a smooth tact and smooth appearance, with a pleasant aspect that does not reflect the light or produce glare, and pleasant at sight. These properties are not suggested and it is considered that they are new and inventive.